Harry Potter and the Master of Puppets
by Kodassi
Summary: AU Harry Potter 5. [The two girls stood anxiously on the sidewalk, looking at the sinister sight in front of them, hesitating and not quite sure whether or not to walk through those ominous gates.] Features Sirius, Snape, Umbridge and all the other lovely


Disclaimer: Sad but true… not mine at all… I've borrowed though...

A/N: This is my first fic, so please be gentle ;) . And I would be somewhat happy if you would review me. (ya know positive critique, ideas, inspiration and such)

Pairing has not yet been decided so your suggestions would be highly appreciated. Being

**Harry Potter and the Master of Puppets**

**Chapter 1: RUN and Hide With Snake… eh… Snape**

* * *

****

A scream pierced the night. It was the kind of scream that was so horrid that if one heard it, one would run. And that was what two girls were doing at the moment. Hermione Granger was one of the two, the other was her cousin, and what they were running from, they didn't know. All they knew was that it had killed Hermiones parents. The scream had belonged to her mother.

"'Ione!" This way." Her cousin, Nox, told her with her drained, low voice, hauling her forcefully into an ally "we really need to get out of here" she hissed, loosening the iron grip she had on Hermiones arm.

Shaking, Hermione watched as Nox, fretfully, looked for her wand. When she found it, she whispered a charm, her raspy voice sounding remarkably like a crow, making Hermione jump and she started shaking even moor, a low whimpered cry escaping her.

Nox, startled, turned around, and looked apologetic at her "sorry 'Ione" she whispered soundlessly, and her wand started to present a low glow, and within a few seconds it went out.

Thus the Night Bus appeared. The doors swung open and in that exact moment Nox cast an ignoricus spell, causing anybody who was on the bus, or who entered it to ignore their appearance.

"So? Where can we escort you lovely ladies to?" Stan asked as they entered the purple bus, sending them a grin, though it really didn't seem to cheer up the two of them he thought. For the first time that night Hermione spoke up, her voice sounding so meek it could barely be heard "residence of Professor Severus Snape?" her eyes were not really focusing on anything.

"Ah! Going for extra credit eh? Sorry to say it girls, but Snape is hardly going to change your grades, even if you do this, greasy bastard."

"Goodness! No! We are just delivering some ingredients for my father; Bloody Water Jasmine has to be delivered at night, unless, of course, you want a painful death" Nox exclaimed pretending to be offended.

"Okay lass, just kiddin'" he gave her a smile "why don't ye make yourselves snug, it might take a bit."

They were then showed to the back of the bus, and Nox forced Hermione to lie down, before lying down besides her, muttering a sleeping charm, for which Hermione was grateful.

* * *

_Dream start_

_A scream broke the calm night, rousing her from sleep. Looking around her room frantically, she grasped her wand, and got out of bed with her heart trying to burst out of her chest. A deep unnatural silence had settled in the house. The darkness of the room combined with the fog in her mind made the whole experience surreal. The green curtains billowing slightly in the night breeze and the solid stillness that resounded after the shriek that had awakened her, was like a scene out of a horror movie, except there was no horror music, no sound at all. It was as if she had gone deaf._

_At that exact moment the door started to open, slowly, as if it had all the time in the world. There was no consideration from the **thing** behind the door towards the terrified young woman. Whatever it was, took its time, and in the seconds before the door was pushed agape, time seemed to turn into a slushy sticky substance. Panic hit her; she threw herself on the floor and rolled under the bed, knowing that it wasn't exactly the best place to hide._

_Then came the sound, that horrid sound. Heavy dragging steps, sloshing. A soft grunting breath, coming closer, carrying with it an unbidden picture of the Big Bad Wolf. From her place under the bed she saw four paws, sticky and wet, with long deadly claws, long and certainly sharp enough to detach her head from her body. The horrid sound of claws scratching against her bedroom floor. The sound somehow echoing in her ears._

_The entire room seemed on fire. It was burning hot, suffocating her slowly. The sheer terror of the situation weighing so heavy on her, it felt like it was crushing her bones. Smothering her ever so slowly, giving her the urge to simply scream out, and hope that someone would come to her rescue._

_A set of jaws with rows of dagger like teeth came into view. The saliva dripping onto the wooden floor. Nostrils flaring as it picked up her cent, giving a low feral growl. Time seemed to freeze as it slowly started to lower its head further, trying to find her._

_Then a thump was heard, as if something was thrown against the mattress, and the creature turned around with a small roar and stalked out of the room. The next thing she heard was the soft sound of feet and "Hermione" being murmured in a nearly inaudible whisper. Then somebody knelt, stuck an arm under the bed and grabbed her arm._

_Dream end_

* * *

Somebody was shaking her, who? Would they attack her? Would they help her? Who were they? She was so groggy, her head felt like it had been trampled on by an elephant or ten. Opening her eyes she saw Nox looking down at her with worry. Had she been talking in her sleep or something? And why did it feel like her bed was moving?

"We will be there soon" Nox stated, her raspy voice sounding like it had not been used in ages.

"Where?" they were going somewhere? Why were they going somewhere?

"You don't remember do you?" Nox gazed at her with a wry smile "not to worry, you just rest your head. I'll tell you when we get there, a' right pet?"

"Mm, okay" she said, resting her head against the windowsill, Hermione suddenly gave of a small giggle "m glad yer here Noxydoll" her silly laughter slowly dying out as she started to go back to sleep.

"I know, Ione, I know" Nox slid to the floor and just sat there, "I know."

As the minutes passed by, none of the girls moved. The one was fast asleep, while Nox was sitting on the floor, looking intently at a nonexistent point in front of her. Her mind was too much of a jumble for her to have much of a reaction, save for shock and the after effects of a violent adrenalin kick. So in a matter of minutes, she came out of her trancelike state, got up from her seat on the floor, and scampered to the toilet.

When she emerged a while later, she situated herself near Hermione and started to gaze out of the window, her eyes as black as the night outside. A few minutes later though, she suddenly leaped up and with a hateful little sound she smashed her hand against the window, the impact making her bones give a nauseating crack, then she simply sat down again, as if it was a highly normal thing to do. She sat like that until, half an hour later; Stan told her that they would arrive at their destination in 10 minutes time.

"Ione? Are you awake?" Nox tried in a small whisper, hopping that she wasn't going to have to really wake her. "We are going to be there in 5 minutes, yer better get up."

"M awake" was the only response, and her voice was so fragile it was almost impossible to hear.

And thus, a few hours before dawn, the purple bus halted at 331 Shatterglas Abbey, place of dwelling of one Professor and Potions master Severus Snape II, x-Death-eater and spy for the Order of the Phoenix .

Here in the dark, the house looked haunted, positively eerie. Perfect for someone who, normally, lurked in dungeons and whose favourite form of amusement was making children cry. It was a three-story mansion, built in wood so old it had almost turned to stone, bearing witness to the many generations of Snapes. There was a garden wall and a front gate with some sort of plant growing all over it. The front yard was growing wild and it was largely undecorated, save for a large willow. Some mockingbirds were sitting in the branches. The front windows were bare and creepy and a poison ivy crawled up the side of the wall, looking like it was trying to strangle the building.

The two girls stood anxiously on the sidewalk, looking at the sinister sight in front of them, hesitating and not quite sure whether or not to walk through those ominous gates. Soon after, their steps echoed in the dark night as they walked towards the house. The warm breeze of summer somehow seeming just as cold as the Antarctic wind. Slowly, cautiously, aware of every sound and movement around them, they silently made their way to the door. Knocking timidly, as if expecting someone to cast the Crucius on them. Then they waited shivering in the imaginary cold of night.

And slowly the door creaked open.

* * *

So what do ya think… Please, please, please with a lot of sugar on top would you be so kind as to review… I would be most grateful :o) 


End file.
